Olivia Jackson
Olivia Jackson is a graduate in the class of 2016 at Lake Munro. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 17. She is fashionly chic and Queen Bee at the school. She is a mean girl but also popular and has a nice side. In season 18 she begins to be nicer and befriends Nancy. She also begins to starve herself after a student calls her fat. This leads to her becoming anerexic. In season 19, she starts to get sick from not eating. She passes out in the hallway. She is taken to the nurse where the nurse tells her to eat more, however she doesn't listen. Later, to help improve her self-esteem, she creates an online profile and starts chatting with strangers. One of the guys wants to meet her in person, and against the wishes of Nancy, she goes to meet one of them. At the lunch he kidnaps her and tells her that they are leaving the country and she will never see her family again. She tries to escape and she does eventually. She is found on the sidewalk by a stranger and the stranger calls 911. She is then trasnported to the hospital where Nancy visits her. After she is released from the hospital, she begins to have feelings for Cody, but when he asks her out when he comes back with Lilly. He asks her out, but she rejects him saying it's too soon. She later then agrees to go on a date. At the date, Olivia runs out thinking her kidnapper is there. As she runs out Cody chases her and Olivia runs into the street where a car hits her. She is ok, but the man gets out of the car, and Olivia tells Cody to keep walking because the man was a man she saw when she was kidnapped. The man then begins to stalk her and Cody tries to protect her. When the man shows up at her house Cody calls the police and the stalker is arrested. In season 20, Cody tries to help her overcome the kidnapping. She also convinces Lucas to try out for the musical, after his friends made fun of him for wanting to. Later, she goes goth because she wants to change who she is. She becomes really rude to Cody which causes them to break-up, leaving her heart broken. In season 21, she catches the eye of freshman athlete Peter, and regains her original peppy happy self, losing the goth girl she had become. She begins to flirt with Peter, and wishes him good luck at his basketball tryout. She and Peter get serious, but Peter's behavior suddenly changes. He begins snapping at her and everyone around him. When Olivia decides to investagate, she confronts Peter about what is going on. He breaks down and tells her about his sexual abuse, and that the coach told him that if he told anyone then the coach would kill him. Olivia convinces him to talk to someone, and she then takes him to a teacher she can trust, Mrs. Tirpack. They tell her, and she takes them to the police station, and the police arrest the coach. She then goes to Nancy's good-bye party. Later, she helps Peter through his trial against the coach. In season 22, she helps Lucas get over Sarah and encourages him to talk to Bianca, with whom he now has feelings for. Later, she gets invited to a party with Peter and deciedes to go. At the party, she hangs out with Sarah who tells her to have a drink. Olivia tells her that she'll get caught and Sarah tells her to let loose and have fun. After a few drinks Olivia becomes drunk and Sarah puts her in a room to rest. While Olivia was resting, she believes that she had sex with someone else. After telling Sarah about this, Sarah tells her she was possibly raped, but Olivia doesn't want to believe her. Convinced she cheated on Peter, she tells him and he breaks up with her. After Sarah convinces her to believe the truth, that she was raped, Olivia breaks down and tells Sarah that she didn’t want it to be true. She goes to talk to Peter and he tells her that he knows and that he knows how she feels. She questions whether she had brought this on herself after being kidnapped as well. Later, she tries to appear strong to the people around her, which worries Peter and Sarah. When Peter talks to her about it, she tells him she is fine and not to worry. When Sarah catches her crying in the bathroom she reveals that she really isn't okay and that that party ruined her life. Later, she says goodbye to Sarah, before Sarah leaves for the boarding school. In season 23, she and Peter feel themselves growing apart and they break-up, however they remain friends. She later struggles to cope with Erin's disapperance. Later, she starts a support group for teens who have been sexually assualted. She invites Peter and the two run the group together. Later, she asks Corey to the Halloween dance after she has no one to go with. Corey develops feelings for her and asks her out. She later helps Peter after he turns to drugs due to his feelings toward his abuse. Olivia's constant attention on Peter strains her relationship with Corey. While trying to balance her relationship with Corey, trying to help Peter, and trying to cope with Erin's disapperance she has a breakdown. She later attempts to have fun at the winter dance. Later, she and Corey rekindle their relationship. In season 24, Corey tells her 'I love you', but she doesn't say it back. He gets angry at her, thinking that she doesn't feel the same way. Later, she breaks up with Corey after she fears that everyone has left her, and everyone will leave her. He does attempt to get her back, but she says they are just too different and he accepts their break-up. Later, she falls into a depression after feeling alone, and Connor, who takes notice, begins to talk to her. She begins to develop a crush on him, and he asks her out. Later, they help each other with their insecurities and form a very close bond. She is later seen helping Peter through his drug problem. At prom, she and Connor sneak off to a secluded room to have sex. In season 25, she struggles to decide what she wants to do with her future. Later, she and Connor get more serious in their relationship. Later, she visits some colleges to see if that can help her decide what she would like to major in. Later, Connor plans a special Christmas date for her. In season 26, Connor begins to court her. She becomes suspicious of his intentions. Later, he proposes to her, which she gets freaked out at and she begins to avoid him. He confronts her about this and she tells him she is not ready for marriage and thinks they are too young. She later goes on a roadtrip with Cam, Dave, Jasmine, and Maddie. Later, she begins to worry about college splitting her and Connor up. They later work through the proposal and she becomes less freaked out. After graduation, she decides she truly loves him and she agrees to marry him. She returns in season 27 after Peter is admitted to the hospital after relapsing on his self harm. She stays by his side as he recovers. Later, he visits her in college after he gets out of the hospital and it is shown that she is roommates with Maya. In season 28, she continues to help Peter on his road to recovery. Later, Peter realizes he is still in love with Olivia and continues to call her at college. He expresses his love for her, but she reminds him that she is engaged to Connor. He then skips school to come and visit her. Later, his persitance begins to annoy her. He then decides he needs to move on and with help from her, he is able to start moving on. She is last seen hugging Peter as he left her dorm room. Trivia *She has appeared in 181 episodes. **She has the longest consecutive episode count with 96 episodes. (Behind Blue Eyes (1) (2132) — Au Revoir (2) (2615)) *She is the third character to be sexually assaulted after Peter Edwards and Jason King. **She is the first female character to be sexually assaulted.